Finding Our Way Back Home
by othtutorgrl23
Summary: It has been seventeen years since they all saw each other. Meet their children and their future selves. They come back home to find an answers to their questions. will they find them?
1. Who Are They

Author's Note: Hey I made a mistake on one of the children's name so this page has changed

**Author's Note: Hey I made a mistake on one of the children's name so this page has changed. Read it over for the real character list. SORRY!**

BRUCAS-35

Lauren Haley Scott- 17

Passions: Basketball, Literature, Singing

Basketball Position: Captain, Shooting Guard

Best Friend: Lindsey Mayers

Godparents: Haley and Nathan

Keith Brian Scott- 16

Passions- Basketball, Filming

Basketball Position: Small Forward

Best Friends: Trent William and Kyle Ington

Godparents: Bevin and Skills

Emily Peyton Scott- 16

Passions: Cheerleading, Art

Best Friends: Tori Hills and Sarah Scott

Godparents: Peyton and Jake

Abigail Karen Scott-15

Passions: Cheerleading, Fashion

Best Friend: Sydney Moss

Godparents: Mouth and Rachel

NALEY-35

James Lucas Scott- 17

Passions: Basketball, Cooking

Basketball Position: Shooting Guard

Best Friend: Jace Manning

Godparents: Brooke and Lucas

Sarah Mae Scott- 16

Passions: Music, Cheerleading

Best Friends: Emily Scott and Tori Hills

Godparents: Skills and Peyton

Taylor Brooke Scott- 15

Passions: Cheerleading, Dancing

Best Friends: Jennifer Fresco, Megan Tan and Carrie Gillburg

Godparents: Jake and Bevin

JEYTON-35

Jennifer "Jenny" Marie Jagelski-19

Passions: Medicine

Best Friend: Chris Abers

Godparents: Whitey

Elizabeth "Ellie' Anna Jagelski-16

Passions: Basketball, Painting

Basketball Position: Power Forward

Best Friends: Jessica Kinds and Natalie Beach

Godparents: Brooke and Nathan

Micheal Larry Jagelski- 15

Passions: Basketball, Playing the Guitar

Basketball Position: Point Guard

Best Friends: Wyatt Harsh and Ryan McManus

Godparents: Haley and Lucas


	2. Brucas and Family

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! As you can see I changed the Brucas chapter. I wasn't very happy with the first one I put up. Next is Naley! Be Excited! Also the parents will have their own drama too. Also spoiler: One couple will have marriage problems! NO! Well after Naley is Jeyton. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! ) Also if you want recommend a song for each chapter. THANKS!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

As Lauren walked in to the kitchen, she couldn't help but inhale the smell of bacon. Her mom was definitely not the one cooking…That's means. Lauren jumped up excitedly when she saw her dad and jump on him. Lucas, her father, let go of the spatula and tumble backwards. He closed his arms around her and gave his daughter a big bear hug. When they separated she had a huge smile on her face. Lucas chuckled.

"How is my princess", Lucas asked as he went back to cooking bacon.

"Great! Everyone's great! When did you get back dad?" Lauren asked.

He looked at his eldest daughter and replied, "This morning. I decided to treat my children to a great meal."

Lucas was an author and had a book signing in Buffalo, New York. He wasn't away that much, but whenever he had to leave somewhere the family always missed him immensely.

Lauren beamed at her father. They had two things in common but it created a very strong relationship between the two. They both loved literature and basketball. Lauren looked more like her mom than her dad though. She had chestnut brown hair that went down to the chest with side bangs that shaped her face. Her eyes were a beautiful mixture of brown and blue. She was gorgeous and she knew it.

Then her mom came down, Brooke Davis. _The _Brooke Davis. Her mom owned the famous clothing line Clothes Over Bro's. Even though her mom was a busy woman she always had time for her family. When Brooke saw Luke she smiled. Lucas turned around and their eyes connected. She ran into her arms and he picked her up and twirled her around. As he set her down he gave her a peck on the lips.

Lauren groaned. "Can we refrain from PDA in the morning _please_!"

"Well Laur, I think we deserve a little PDA from all the time we spent apart."  
"Mom it was two days. Not that long." The parents chuckled.

"Princess, when you find love you will realize that you can't spent any time apart", Lucas replied. Lauren just winced as they gave each other another kiss.

"Now go wake up her siblings", ordered Brooke in a mocking matter.

"Mam, Yes Mam!" Replied Lauren in an equally mocking tone. Lucas just laughed at their mother-daughter relationship. They were practically best friends…no they were best friends.

Lauren ran back upstairs to wake up her brother and sisters. She first woke up Emily. Emily was sixteen, only a year younger and these two sisters shared a close bond. Emily was always the easiest to wake up. She went to her bedside as whispered Emily's name in her ear. Emily's eyes fluttered open. She looked at her sister and gave her a sleepy grin. Lauren just smiled on. Before she left the room she turned on the lights.

Then she went to wake up Abbi. Abbi was the baby in the family. At fifteen, she was perky and always happy but in the morning she gets a little grouchy. To wake up Abbi she had to shake her a few times until she finally woke up. Abbi was very unhappy.

Last was Keith. Yes, Lauren thought as she evilly smiled. Keith was the most stubborn. He was Emily's twin but Keith was the total opposite. He was stubborn like his mom while Emily was easy going like her dad. Lauren turned on the lights, ripped off the bedsheets, turned on the fans and jumped on the bed. As loud as she good she sreamed WAKE UP! Keith jumped up 50 ft in the air. He just looked at his sister bewildered. Lauren just laughed. She laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. Keith looked at his sister evilly and started tickling her.

"Keith stop please!" she pleaded. Keith just smirked.

"Not until you say it!"

"NEVER!"  
"Yes or I won't stop!"

"Fine! Fine! Keith is the ruler of the world!" Keith stopped tickling her and Lauren quickly escaped.

"By the way I used all the hot water!" She shouted from the stairs. Keith just groaned.

Keith got out of bed and headed towards his closet. He opened it up and picked out a green polo and khaki pants. The green polo gave more attention to his eyes. He brushed his sandy blonde hair and headed down stairs.

Emily was in her room staring at her image in the mirror. She was quite beautiful. She had her mother's brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, a mixture of both her parents hair. Today she wore a jean skirt and a orange tank top over a brown tank top. She look to the left of the mirror and smiled. On the side of the mirror was a picture of her and her big sister Lauren. Lauren was her role model. She was the most popular girl in school but still a heart of gold. Kinda like her mom. Emily was more like her dad. She was quiet and liked to blend in expect for the fact that she was a cheerleader. She got up and headed downstairs. She had a feeling her father was home.

Abbi roamed around in her walk in closet. She couldn't find the perfect outfit. Then she saw it. A purple cami with a gray knit sweater on top over a pair of black casual short shorts. Abbi quickly put on the outfit and went to her mirror. She put on some make up and smiled happily at what she saw in the mirror. Abbi had her mother's light brown hair but her father's light blue eyes. She also had her mother's perky attitude. She happily skipped downstairs for breakfast.

As Abbi entered the kitchen she saw her brothers and sisters at the table with her mom. She looked at all of them. She admired Lauren's outfit the most. She was wearing dark washed skinny jeans with a light pink flowing tank top that stopped mid thigh. Over the tank top she wore a brown girl style blazer. She was gorgeous. Then Abbi spotted her Dad. She squeal and ran into her dad's arms. Lucas laughed.

"How's my baby girl" Lucas asked his youngest.

"Perfect daddy! I'm going to be a sophomore this year!" she squealed. Lucas chuckled. They both sat down together. Then family time started. They talked during breakfast and at the end, the kids rushed out of the house. Emily, Lauren and Abbi rode in Lauren's car and Keith drove in his own car. Now they were going to school. _**Welcome back to Tree Hill High School.**_


	3. Naley and Family

Author's Note: Hey guys

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's Naley Time! Woohoo. As you can tell I love Naley. Ahh you know when I told you a couple will have marriage problems…well it will be pretty obvious after this chapter. I hope you guys like it! Also Jeyton's next. After Jeyton, I promise you will get to more of the kid's lives. You will know there friends and everything. Well Review Please! BYE!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

James, Sarah and Taylor sat in the back of the big Jeep Cherokee as their parents, Nathan and Haley Scott sat in the front. The family was moving from New York to Tree Hill, North Carolina. The family was moving because Nathan decided to retire from basketball and spend more time with his family. James and Sarah, who didn't really mind moving, did there own things while Taylor droned on about moving.

"Mom, Dad, why did we have to move? I mean just a week ago the most popular guy in my grade just asked me out. And I had to reject him. Now when school starts, kids at school are going to call me a tease!" She exclaimed. James looked at her weirdly, while Haley, Nathan and Sarah just chuckled.

"First of all you won't be going to that school, second you would be cooler than this popular dude." James replied.

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!" Taylor yelled.

"Ahh Taylor you are so dramatic. I mean come on you get to see your cousins and you get to spend more time with your dad." Haley told her.

"Alright mom, I'll go along with it but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it." She huffed. Taylor turned to look out the window, trying to avoid their gazes.

All of them just shook their heads.

"So Sarah, you excited about seeing your cousins?" Nathan asked. Nathan and Sarah held a close bond. They may have had nothing in common but he loved his oldest girl. He loved Taylor too. Taylor was liked him. She liked attention. She could be pretty cocky too. Taylor was Nathan's baby girl and no one was to hurt her.

"Yea, I haven't see them in a long time. Especially Emily." She said excitedly. Emily and Sarah were really close. They were kinda like Brooke and Peyton. Sarah was like Brooke in the since that she was bubbly and had a heart of gold. Emily was like Peyton in the since that she was really quiet. She couldn't wait to see her.

"Well I for one am excited about seeing Keith. I mean us Scott boys have to stick together. Right?" James half questioned half stated. Haley looked at her son. James was always a Momma's boy but nevertheless he was close to his daddy. They both shared a common ground. This common ground was so pure in them. Something strong.

"Yea honey. You do."

They car was quiet then. No one knew what to say. Haley took a long look at her children.

Sarah had her mother's honey blonde hair but her father's cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing blue Bermuda shorts and a green empress waist spaghetti strap top. She was drop dead gorgeous. As her father said, 'Any guy would get lucky to have her'.

Next was her handsome son James Lucas Scott. He had that sandy blonde hair and those same bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black polo and blue jeans. He was staring out the other window that his little sister Taylor wasn't looking out.

Last was Taylor. Taylor was named for Haley's older sister. Taylor was like her dad. Cocky, attention wanting but she was also very sweet and charming. She had her dad's raven black hair. Expect it was wavy. Her eyes were like her mom, a deep chocolate brown. She was definitely a beauty.

Haley looked to her husband and smiled. After so many years of marriage they were still going strong. He stopped at the red light and look towards his wife. He smiled back at her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Haley's heart jumped. Till this day he could still make her feel like a little high school girl with a major crush. She was happy. Her career was going good too. She taught English at the high school. Now she would get to work at Tree Hill High.

"Hey James is Jace moving down to Tree Hill too?"Nathan asked suddenly.

James looked from the window and replied, "Yea. His dad said he can move down there as long as we are moving down there. He is getting an apartment and everything."

"That's great."

"Yah it really is."

Jace was James' best friend. They met in sophomore year when Jace moved to New York. Coincidently, Jace was from Tree Hill. His dad was in the military and they moved a lot of places. When Jace heard that James was moving to Tree Hill he asked his dad if he could move down to. He definitely was going to finish high school without him.

They all sat in silence waiting. Waiting for home.


End file.
